Corinthos mob family
The Corinthos (aka Corinthos-Morgan) mob family is a fictional mob organization on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. In Port Charles, there are five main mob families, with the Corinthos organization holding the most power in the city. Many law enforcement officials have come to Port Charles to try and shut this organization down and many enemies have tried to move in on their territory, but they always manage to fend off whoever is coming after them, whether it's the law or other enemies. History Sonny Corinthos arrived in Port Charles in 1993, and owned and operated a strip club before becoming Port Charles' most powerful mobster in the power struggles that followed Frank Smith's death. Sonny has become known for his relative benevolence compared to other mafia gangs and his donation of several million dollars was instrumental in setting up the Stone Cates Memorial Wing at General Hospital. As of the late 2000s, Sonny Corinthos, now a crime mob kingpin, is known by all from the East Coast, including everyone in Port Charles, and most recently, Llanview, Pennsylvania and Yale. He's known for numerous crimes for a couple of decades and was never found guilty for any (due to his high level, succesful attorneys, Jason covering up his crime act, and his bodyguards getting rid of evidence) as cops try harder to take him down but never succeeded. Everybody in Port Charles knows who Jason Morgan is. He was born into wealth as Jason Quartermaine, the son of Dr. Alan Quartermaine and his mistress Susan Moore. He was later adopted by Monica Quartermaine. He was well liked, smart, and basically one of the only sane people ever to be born into the Quartermaine family. He was a medical student, planning to follow in the footsteps of his parents, but one fateful night changed all of that. One night when he was trying to stop his brother A.J. Quartermaine from driving drunk he got in the car with him and they crashed leaving Jason permanently brain damaged with no memory of his life. He broke away from his family, changed his last name to Morgan (in honor of his paternal grandmother Lila Morgan Quartermaine), and started working for mobster Sonny Corinthos. Jason and Sonny became very close and they were almost as close as "brothers." However, over the years there have been times when they occasionally became enemies. Over time Jason has gotten closer to his family, especially his adopted-sister Emily Quartermaine and his adopted mother Monica Quartermaine. Sonny's youngest son Morgan was named after Jason. In 1997 when Jason was dating Robin Scorpio, she worried about how the mob was affecting Jason's life after he was injured and put in the hospital. She asks Sonny to fire Jason as she is afraid he will be killed if he continues on in Sonny's organization. Because Robin asks, Sonny does so and fires Jason from his organization. Jason is unhappy at the news and demands a reason for why he was fired. Sonny tries to deflect but Jason demands an answer from him. Jason manages to correctly guess that Sonny was firing him because of Robin, but Sonny lies and denies Robin's involvement. Jason confronts Robin about the issue and the two fight over it and even break up for a little while but reconcile and get back together until they went their separate ways when Robin left Port Charles in 1999 to go to school in Paris. In 2003, Jason gets caught up in a forbidden romance with Sonny's paternal half-sister Courtney Matthews. Sonny forbids them to see each other so they start seeing each other behind Sonny's back. When Sonny found out he was furious and made Jason choose between Courtney or his job. When he chose to continue seeing Courtney, Sonny fired him and angrily kicks him out. Time passes and Sonny eventually comes to terms with their relationship. He gives Jason his job back and is present when Jason and Courtney marry in France. However months later Jason and Courtney's relationship fell apart and they got divorced. In early 2006, Sonny and Jason got into a conflict when Sonny started dating Jason's sister Emily. Jason was not only worried about how their dangerous business would affect Emily, but he was also worried that Sonny's mob drama and bipolar disorder may cause him to accidentally hurt Emily. In retaliation to Sonny and Emily seeing each other behind his back, Jason gave Sonny an ultimatum, Emily or the business. Sonny refused to stop seeing Emily and as a result, Jason took the business from him. For the next couple of months there was conflict and tension between Sonny and Jason. Things got so bad that Sonny put a hit out on Jason, but called it off at the last second. However there was another sniper there that night and when Jason's girlfriend Sam McCall got shot in the back while in Jason's arms, he blamed Sonny and was going after him for revenge until Sonny was able to prove his innocence. This started the turning point for the two as they started to reconcile and months later Jason gave the business back to Sonny. In April 2008, Sonny signed over the entire Corinthos-Morgan Crime family willingly to Jason after his son Michael was shot. Sonny was trying to escape the dangerous life for his son Morgan Corinthos and his daughter Kristina Corinthos-Davis and his then fiance, Kate Howard. But even when he got out of the business, Sonny's longing for the life never went away and he aligned himself with the Zacchara crime family. Sonny went to Jason to request the business back, but Sonny was in a volatile state (as a result of his fiancee Kate Howard getting shot on their wedding day) so Jason refused to give him the business back, not wanting to put their families or employees at risk. Sonny gained control of the Zacchara organization by marrying Anthony's daughter Claudia Zacchara and this act put Sonny and Jason as enemies once again. The conflict between Sonny and Jason rose over the months and the tension almost took both organizations to a full scale mob war, but they were eventually able to compromise and come to a truce. In March 2009, Sonny was in a better place and Jason was tired of being the boss, so he gave the business back to Sonny. In late 2012, Shawn Butler takes over many of Jason's duties in the organization as second-in-command, when Jason is presumed dead after being shot and kicked into the Port Charles harbor by Cesar Faison disguised as Duke Lavery. In 2013 a man named Derek wells comes to town as Connie Falconeri's new boss it is later revealed that this was all a disguise and that Derek wells was actually Julian Jerome who wanted to take over Sonny's territory. It is also revealed that Ava Jerome is his sister who arrived in port Charles a few months earlier. When Connie found out their real identities she tried to call and warn Sonny but before she could Ava shot her in cold blood and framed AJ Quartermaine because he was in Connie's office drunk holding a gun because she wrote an article that cost him ELQ. He drops the gun and leaves; Ava did this to keep her and Julian's identity a secret so they would have time to set up their operation; Later on that year it's revealed that Ava and Julian are responsible for getting Sonny's son Morgan hooked on gambling and that's how he met Ava's daughter Kiki. Julian and Ava then get Morgan to turn on Sonny because he feels Sonny loves his brother Michael more than him; Morgan then goes to work for the Jerome's and this puts a strain on his relationship with his father; they soon reconnect after Morgan shoots Max at Sonny's warehouse when Julian and Morgan went to save Julian's enforcer Carlos Rivera who had TJ Ashford held hostage to keep himself from being executed by Shawn on Sonny's orders to send a message to Julian. Morgan soon realizes mob life isn't for him and goes home to his father. Relationships |-|Family= *Sonny Corinthos - Boss of the organization **Carly Jacks - Sonny's close friend, ex-wife and mother of his sons Michael and Morgan; Jason's best friend **Michael Corinthos - Sonny's adopted son with Carly; Jason's nephew **Morgan Corinthos - Sonny's son with Carly; Jason's godson **Kristina Corinthos-Davis - Sonny's daughter with Alexis Davis **Dante Falconeri - Sonny's son with Olivia Falconeri **Lulu Spencer-Falconeri - Sonny's daughter-in-law **Rocco Falconeri - Sonny's grandson; Dante and Lulu's son **Brenda Barrett - Sonny's ex-wife and longtime love **Lily Corinthos - Sonny's ex-wife (deceased) **Ric Lansing - Sonny's half-brother; Molly's father **Molly Lansing-Davis - Sonny's niece; daughter of Ric and Alexis. **Spencer Cassadine - Sonny's nephew; Courtney's son with Nikolas **Mike Corbin - Sonny and Courtney's father **Adela Corinthos - Sonny and Ric's mother (deceased) *Jason Morgan - Sonny's right hand enforcer and business partnerIt has been confirmed that Jason is alive. **Sam Morgan - Jason's wife, the mother of his son, Danny and Sonny's stillborn daughter, Lila **Danny Morgan - Jason's son with Sam **Courtney Matthews - Sonny's half-sister and Jason's ex-wife (deceased) **Jake Spencer - Jason's son with Elizabeth Webber (deceased) **Josslyn Jacks - Jason's goddaughter; Carly's daughter with Jasper Jacks **AJ Quartermaine - Jason's half-brother; Michael's biological father (deceased) **Dr. Alan Quartermaine - Jason's father (deceased) **Dr. Monica Quartermaine - Jason's adoptive mother **Susan Moore - Jason's biological mother (deceased) **Emily Bowen-Quartermaine - Jason's adoptive sister and Sonny's ex-girlfriend (deceased) |-|Friends= *Olivia Falconeri - close longtime friend/ex-girlfriend of Sonny's and mother of his eldest son, Dante *Connie Falconeri - Sonny's ex-girlfriend/ex-fiancé (deceased) *Alexis Davis - mother of Sonny's daughter, Kristina and Ric's daughter and Sonny's niece, Molly *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Jason's ex-girlfriend and longtime friend of Sonny and Jason *Luke Spencer - longtime friend of Sonny and Jason *Stone Cates - close friend of Sonny and Jason (deceased) *Elizabeth Webber - mother of Jason's deceased son Jake *Damian Spinelli - friends with Sam and Jason and kind of friends with Sonny *Maxie Jones - friends with Sam and Jason and aquaintence to Sonny *Max Giambetti - Sonny and Jason's longtime loyal friend and employee *Shawn Butler - Sonny's good friend and enforcer; also TJ's legal guardian *TJ Ashford - Shawn's ward and Molly's boyfriend |-|Employees= Past and present *Max Giambetti - bodyguard/driver *Shawn Butler - associate/enforcer *Alexis Davis - lawyer *Ava Jerome - former associate, provided information on Julian Jerome *Duke Lavery - former associate, agreed to help take down Julian Jerome *Benjamin Lazaro - former informant *Justus Ward - former lawyer (deceased) *Diane Miller - former lawyer *Ric Lansing - former lawyer *Benny Abrahms - former accountant (deceased) *Bernie Abrahms - former accountant (deceased) *Harry Silver - former accountant *Cooper Barrett - former insider for the PCPD (deceased) *Zander Smith - former warehouse employee (deceased) *Logan Hayes - former bodyguard (deceased) *Stan Johnson - former computer hacker (deceased) *Grace Yang - blackmailed by Sonny to frame Jasper Jacks *Dante Falconeri - former mob soldier/bodyguard of Sonny's children (undercover for NYPD as Dominic Pirelli) *Johnny Zacchara - former partner/mob soldier *Milo Giambetti - former bodyguard/driver *Damian Spinelli - former computer hacker/PI |-|Enemies= :''Bold denotes current enemies'' *Alcazar mob family *The Balkan's mob family *'Jerome mob family' *Lavery mob family *Rosco mob family *Ruiz mob family *Scully mob family *Trujillo mob family *Zacchara mob family *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Luis Alcazar - (deceased) *The Balkan - (deceased) *Sasha Donev - (deceased) *John Durant - (deceased) *Cesar Faison *Fluke *Jerry Jacks *Ava Jerome *Julian Jerome *Andrei Karpov - (deceased) *Ric Lansing *Trevor Lansing - (deceased) *John McBain *A.J. Quartermaine - (deceased) *Faith Rosco - (deceased) *Hector Ruiz - (deceased) *Javier Ruiz - (deceased) *Manny Ruiz - (deceased) *Joe Scully - also Sonny's mentor, Joe Jr's father and Trey's grandfather (deceased) *Joe Scully Jr. - also Trey's father (deceased) *Suzanne Stanwyck *Rudy Trujillo - (deceased) *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Claudia Zacchara-Corinthos - also Sonny's ex-wife (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara Gallery Sason1.jpg|Sonny and Jason maxmilo.jpg|Milo and Max CarlySonny.jpg|Sonny and Carly MaxMiloDianeJason.png|Milo, Jason, Diane, Max SamJasonGH.jpg|Sam and Jason MSM.jpg|Milo, Sam, Max SJMM.jpg|Max, Milo, Sam, Jason JasonCarlySonny.jpg|Jason, Carly, Sonny JasonSpin.jpg|Jason and Spinelli SBS.jpg|Brenda, Spinelli, Milo, Max, Sonny SonnyBrenda2.jpg|Brenda and Sonny RobinSonny.jpg|Robin and Sonny JasonRobin.jpg|Jason and Robin SonnyLuke.jpg|Luke and Sonny AlexisSonny.jpg|Sonny and Alexis ASD.jpg|Alexis, Diane, Sonny JSD.jpg|Jason, Diane, Sonny SJD.jpg|Sonny, Diane, Jason Jason-and-sonny-wymore.jpg|Sonny and Jason JasamDiane.jpg|Jason, Sam, Diane OliviaSonny.jpg|Sonny and Olivia LivDanteSonny.jpg|Olivia, Dante, Sonny JasonDante.jpg|Jason and Dante LuckyJason.jpg|Lucky and Jason JasonSamLucky.jpg|Sam, Jason, Lucky JJS.jpg|Johnny, Jason, Sonny JohnSonny.jpg|Sonny and Johnny JasonJohnny.jpg|Jason and Johnny Jasemaxmilosonny.png|Jason, Sonny, Max and Milo Sason2.jpg|Jason and Sonny SeanSonny.jpg|Shawn and Sonny References See also *Corinthos family *Morgan family *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Families *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Corinthos-Morgan mob family